


Can't We Be Friends

by pocmarvelworks



Category: Black Panther - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, T'Challa - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: Hi! Can you do a T'Challa x Reader where he brings his let panther over to meet his gf, the reader, & the reader is clearly nervous because the panther is so territorial over T'Challa & so she has to feet him some turkey or something to make friends with it?





	Can't We Be Friends

You were working hard in the kitchen, slaving away over the hot stove. Your bonnet was still covering your hair so it didn’t get any bigger than it already was. Not that you minded, but this twist-out was too bomb for it to be ruined.

Your phone rang from the island behind you, causing you to put the stove on a low simmer and answer the phone.

“Hello, my love.” You heard T’Challa’s deep voice speak through the phone. A smile graced your face as you thought about seeing him in an hour or so.

“Hey, baby! What’s up?”

“I just picked him up, we’re on our way.” You could hear the excitement in your voice, but you couldn’t help the wave of nausea crash over you.

You knew how much T’Challa’s pet panther meant to him, he’s had him since he was a cub. They were very close. And it wasn’t even the fact that you were about to have a large cat in your home, it was the fact that this cat could possibly be very territorial. Whenever you went to visit your boyfriend at his house, he’d have to put his panther somewhere else. He wouldn’t kill you, but he could definitely scare you off, and maybe leave you with a few scratches.

“Oh okay. Dinner’s almost ready.” You both exchanged your goodbye’s before going back to cooking.

~~  
After an hour or so, you were putting the finishing product in your hair before the doorbell rang. With one last glance, you ran down the stairs of your home. You inhaled deeply before opening the door.

“Hey, baby!” You smiled tightly and engulfed him a hug. He kissed your forehead before a loud growl was heard behind him.

You stepped back quickly, seeing a pair of bright yellow eyes staring back at you, along with white sharp teeth baring at you.

“Y/N, this is Themba.” He petted the panther’s head. Themba purred in acknowledgment of his owner’s affection but did not break eye-contact with you.

“H-Hi, Themba.” You kept your distance, scared that if you moved, he’d rip your throat out. “Um, dinner’s ready. C-come in.” T’Challa kissed your cheek before entering. His panther entered too, causing you to press your back against the wall, hoping it would swallow you whole.

“Y/N, what’s the matter?” T’Challa spoke from the kitchen. I guess it was pretty obvious your fear of the big cat.

“N-nothing!” You said a little too quickly and a little too loud. Your loud tone startled Themba, and he began stalking over to you.

“Oh, love. He’s not gonna hurt you!” He said softly, walking over to you. He took you to the kitchen, with Themba following close behind. T’Challa put some of the steaks into a small plate before handing it to you. He walked you both over to the living room, where he sat you both down. Themba circled around in his spot before sitting in front of both of you.

“Look, umhle.” He placed a few pieces of the juicy meat in his hand before slowly bringing his hand over to his pet. Themba inspected it, before gobbling it all down. T’Challa took your hand gently in yours. He put a few pieces of the steak in your hand before motioning over to Themba. “Feed him some. This is how he’ll gain your trust.”

You shakily stretch your arm out to Themba. He eyes your outstretched hand slowly, before taking his paw and lowering it to reach his mouth. He sniffed the meat before eating. You gasped at the feeling of his tongue licking at your palm.

T’Challa kissed your forehead before whispering, “You’re doing great, babe. Now, pet his head softly.” You reached up and rubbed his black fur gently. You scratched the fur and behind his ears that now stood up. He began to purr and left your empty hand alone. He walked over to you, sniffed you, and then laid in your lap. He began to lick at your arms and a little at your legs.

You giggled at the light tickles he caused before you hugged his large body. T’Challa smiled down at the both of you.

Two of the most important people in his life, who were once afraid of each other, now officially friends.

~~~  
*BONUS*  
“Y/N! You have to let Themba go, now!” T’Challa whined from the door, watching you cling to Themba’s warm and soft body on your bed.

“No, T! I don’t want him to go!” You fake sobbed, hiding your face in his scruff. He yawned loudly, before snuggling on top of your body once again.

“We have to go back home, Y/N!” He sighed, rubbing his tired eyes from sleep. Someone wouldn’t share the bed with his girlfriend. “I have meetings to attend.”

“That’s right, you have meetings, so Themba doesn’t really need to go, baby.” You shrugged and snuggled in closer to your newly found best friend’s neck.

He sighed but with a smile on his face. “Fine, I’ll come pick him up later.” He walked over to you both. He kissed your forehead and ruffled Themba’s fur. “Maybe I should get you one, Y/N”


End file.
